


Don't mess with my girl!

by IrIsh_Misfit



Category: Red Canyon (2008)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-22
Updated: 2014-11-22
Packaged: 2018-02-26 14:44:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,751
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2655842
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IrIsh_Misfit/pseuds/IrIsh_Misfit
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff"><p>The nicknames will make more sense later!</p></blockquote>





	Don't mess with my girl!

She was working at the bar, that her mans, father owned even if she didn’t like his dad it was a good job it got her out of the house and she liked working there it wasn’t for the money she didn’t need the money her man made enough for the both of them.  She had worked there ever since her and her man had got together a little over a year ago. She was pouring one of the regulars his drink when she notices her ex walk through the door. She starts to shake she is nervous she had moved to the Canyons because her ex was very abusive.

She hurries and goes back in the back trying to catch her breath and get herself pulled together, she didn’t want him to see that she was still a bit afraid of him. She straightens up and takes a shot of whiskey that she had hid in the back of the bar, calming her nerves.

She walks back to the bar, he had found a stool at the bar when he notices her the same wicked smile that he always used to get back into her life spread a crossed his face.

“What are you doing here Mika” Malachi ask eyeballing her.

“I work here, what do you want to drink?” She ask she can see that he was already drunk or high or both.

“A beer, why the fuck you here” Malachi demands his voice getting loud.

“I work here Malachi, I moved out here to get away from you” She spits slamming the beer down on the table.

“You live out here all alone….you know something could happen to you and no one would even fucking know” he warns taking a swig from his beer.

Mika ignores him as she goes back to getting the other patrons their drinks and going out to the tables making sure that everyone had their drinks.

She turns to go back to the bar and runs right into Malachi.

“Out of my fucking way you worthless bitch” he growls.

She jerks when he shoves her out of his way, heading towards the restroom. She hurries back to the bar and to the back to calm down again she is not sure she can deal with him she is scared but not wanting to start anything in the bar. She sits on a bucket in the back for a few minutes drinking from the whiskey bottle, before Walter comes out of the office.

“What’s wrong little girl” Walter ask. His voice alone gives her the creeps.

“Nothing I’m going back out there” she would rather deal with Malachi then Walter.

She goes back to the bar, refilling drinks and throwing away bottles ignoring the nasty words that was being slung her way by Malachi.

“Need another beer” he growls.

She walks down to the bar and places the open bottle; in front of him he reaches out and grabs her wrist.

“So you fucking anyone out here” he growls

She jerks her arm out of his hand, “none of your fuckin business” she says turning away from him.

“Don’t fuckin act like that ….who the hell you think you are” He spits grabbing her arm again.

“Don’t fuckin touch me” she growls trying to defend herself.

She moves from behind the bar and walks more beer to the patrons sitting at the table, Malachi turns on his stool not taking his eyes off of her. He is up off his stool his back towards the door he grabs her by the arm again.

“Who the hell you fuckin out here ……huh the owner of the bar that’s the only way you could get a job out here.” He growls.

”I bet he don’t fuck you as good as did” he says pulling her to him trying to kiss her he is interrupted and knocked off balance by a fist landing to the side of his face.

“Who the fuck are you putting your hands on my woman” It was Mac her man Mac pulled Mika behind him.

“Who the fuck is this” he ask turning towards her she can see the sadistic look in his eyes.

“My ex the one that would hit me”

“Hit you ……he would hit you”

Mika nodded her head, looking towards Mac, the predator look coming across his face she knew that this was not going to end well for Malachi and he deserved it.

“Ah so you’re the one she must be fucking to keep this job huh” Malachi ask rubbing his jaw.

“Go back behind the bar Mika” Mac says the sound of his voice she knew not to fight with him, he never hurt her but she also knew by the sound of his voice that he was goin do something bad.

She goes back behind the bar not taking her eyes off the two men, she knew that Mac would hurt him for just looking at her let along talking to her like he had done and putting his hands on her, it wouldn’t surprise her if he killed him for that.

Apparently the hit was enough to scare Malachi off he left the bar Mac on his heels, she got back to her job. Handing out drinks, and wiping the bar down, she was worried a bit about where Mac had gone and if Malachi would come back but she pushed that all to the back of her head doing her job.

After the last patron of the bar left she cleaned the bar down, wiped the tables, and swept the floor before going to the back and grabbing two bottles of whiskey before leaving she shut the lights off and locked the door, Walter had left hours ago.

She hurried to her car, hoping that Malachi was not waiting for her it would not have been the first time. She got in her car and headed home, she didn’t work tomorrow and she was hoping that Mac would show up she needed to see him.

She got into the house, changed her clothes putting something cute on underneath her clothes just in case he did come around even if he didn’t act like he cared what she wore she knew deep inside he did. She dug around and found her something to eat, she grabbed her food and one of her bottles she needed to forget what happen today and she needed to not be so mad at herself that he still had that effect on her.

She sit back on the couch and flipped on the TV opening the bottle of Jim finding her a movie to watch as she ate. She had really gotten into the movie that she had found, and she was feeling a buzz start which was just making her want for Mac to show up even worse. She was watching the movie when she hears his truck pull into her drive way she hurried and took her dinner plate into the kitchen heading back to the couch, back to watching the movie. Trying to hide how happy she was.

“Hey woman …come on” Mac gestures nodding towards the door.

“Why can’t we just stay here” Mika purrs standing up making her way to him.

“Damn woman” he moans his strong arms going around her waist.

“Come on tho, come to my house”

“Okay that works” Mika grabs her bottle and walks out the door, Macs hands on her hips.

They get into his truck and she slides as close to him as she could get kissing on his neck, rubbing his leg her hand making its way to his cock, his half hard cock pushing against the fabric of his jeans. She rubs him through his jeans sucking on his neck, he moans in between drinks of the whiskey she had brought with her.

“Stop woman…..wanna be in that pussy when I come” he groans.

She stops rubbing him, and sits back up still kissing his neck, and jawline.

“I said fuckin stop” Mac growls.

She pulls away from him …. “Sorry I’m so wet for you Mac …..so fuckin horny” she purrs in his ear.

“Fuck….woman …….I’m gonna fuck you so hard when I get you to the house”

“Damn…….dont tease me” She moans a smirk on her face.

“Oh trust me woman …not fucking teasing ….I’m gonna show that fucker at the bar how fucking good I make you feel” He growls taking a swig from the whiskey.

“What” she asks, she was surprised that he brought Malachi up.

“Oh you’ll see” The smirk on Macs face was sadistic and evil she knew he was up to something but by the way she was feeling she would do whatever he wanted.

They pulled into his driveway the damn dog going crazy as he always did she hated that thing.

He pulled her out the driver’s side reaching behind her grabbing the whiskey, his hand on her hip he leads her to the house. They make their way into the house, she could barely keep her hands off of him.

“Hold the fuck on woman” Mac laughs.

Mac walks her to his bedroom, she notices the bedroom door is cracked and she can see someone is in the room.

“Hold on who the fuck is in there” She ask stopping in her tracks.

“That son-of-a-bitch, from the bar…….we gonna show him what he is missing, show him who fucks you better” He groans his lips going to her neck.

She wanted to say something about this but because of the shit he done today and the way Macs lips felt on her neck she was so turned on by this she was actually excited about this.

He pushes her towards the bedroom, his hand on her hip; he slams the bottle of whiskey on the bedside table, her hands on the hem of his shirt, he lets her pull his shirt over his head her lips going to his collarbone moving quickly to his chest.

He pushes her onto the bed “clothes off”; he demands making his way over to the guy in the chair who is tied down, his eyes covered, and something shoved in his mouth. She undresses to her new bra and panties she had put on. Leaning up taking the bottle from the table taking a swig. Watching the muscles in Macs back move and jerk, as he hits Malachi again makes her even wetter then she already is.

Mac rips the blindfold off of him. “So mother fucker, you gonna see how a real man does it.” Mac snarled at him hitting him again. Mac leaves him in the chair positioned perfectly so he can see and hear everything that goes on.  Mac turns and looks down at Mika, for the life of him he doesn’t know how he got her, he didn’t have to take it, she submitted to him on her own will. Also he noticed that the bra and panties that she was wearing was not the same ones she had on this morning.

He licks his lips as he crawls on top of her.

“Damn, those are sexy” he moans in her ear for only her to hear. His deep gruff voice makes her shiver Malachi’s never done that. He starts kissing and biting at her neck, leaving marks, drawling blood in some spots, the sounds of her moaning fill the room.

“Stand up take those off” he barks “Show him what he is missing woman” He lays back in the bed as she crawls across him making sure to grind her pussy on his hard length.  She slowly, not taking her eyes off of him, she unhooks her bra letting it drop to the floor, her nipples hard as rocks, because she is so turned on  from just Mac noticing her new bra and panties.

“Take those damn panties off” Mac growls standing up facing her, playing with the little steel bars in her nipples that she got to surprise him one day ….and damn does he love em.

Mac sits back on the bed grapping her hips turning her around so she is facing Malachi in the chair, as she bends down taking her panties off she roughly shoves two fingers into her making he scream.

“Damn already wet for me woman” Mac groans pulling his fingers out of her making her whimper. She loved the feeling of his thick fingers in her he pulls her to the bed spreading her legs, giving Malachi a great view of what wasn’t his anymore also of the matching little steel bar, that she got the same day as the nipple piercings. Mac shoves two fingers into her again making her hips jerk up towards him as she starts grinding on his fingers.

“Fuck Mac, right there” his expert fingers curled up he knew exactly how to make her scream his name. He works his fingers in and out of her rubbing her g spot making her shudder and shake.

“Did he ever make you scream like this woman?” Mac barks moving his fingers even harder.

“No” she whines

Mac grins working his fingers in and out of her his thumb, rubbing her clit.

“Ah shit Mac ….please, I ‘m gonna come …….oh God” she moans digging her nails into his forearms.

“Come for me ….scream my name let him hear ya” Mac growls thrusting his fingers into her harder, his cock growing harder as he feels her tighten around his fingers, her juices gushing around his fingers as she scream his name loud enough for the whole damn county to hear.

“Damn” she moans her body shaking and trembling.

Mac pulls his fingers out of her, turning to Malachi ripping the gag from his mouth shoving his fingers into his mouth.

“Taste so fucking good, don’t she, you stupid fucker losing her” Mac chuckled  before shoving the gag back into his mouth .as he turns back to Mika moving in-between her legs licking her juices of her thighs sucking on her clit, his tongue flicking the sensitive nub, she is moaning she is still sensitive form her orgasm before.

He moves up her body leaving bite marks on her thighs, every time he bites on her she moans. She gets a bit ballsy as she grabs his hair pulling him to her kissing him her hands on the hem of his jeans. Mac pulls away from her unbuttoning his jeans working them down his legs.

“Get up here on your knees suck my cock” he growls.

She smiles as she moves off of the bed directly in front of Malachi between Macs legs sliding his boxers off of him taking his cock in her hands.

“So damn big” she smirks as she uses both hands to work him, before taking him into her mouth. Mac was much bigger then Malachi it took her a while to be able to take all of him.

“Show this fucker what he can’t have woman” Mac says as she takes his sensitive head in her mouth her tongue swirling around the slit, she can already taste precome leaking down his cock, she loved sucking his cock…..showing off for him. She slowly takes him all the way into her throat, Mac can see her throat expand around his cock. She hallows out her cheeks, as she bobs her head, on his cock, sucking, licking and a few times gagging on his cock.

“Did you ever gag on his cock like that woman” Mac ask already knowing the answer by the red hue that comes across Malachi’s face.

She pulls off of him taking him into her hands “No he is not as big as you are” she groans as she licks the head of his cock, before she moves to sucking on his balls.

“Fuck” Mac grumbles.

“I wanna fuck that pretty little mouth, open up tongue out” Mac tells her.

Mika opens her mouth, sticking her tongue out; as he takes his cock into his hand he slaps his cock on her tongue before shoving into her mouth, his hand going to the back of her head his thrust as always are hard, the sounds coming from his mouth are animalistic.

“Fuck woman …..love that mouth”

Mac pulls her off of him picking her up taking his cock in his hand, she straddles his lap as he shoves into her.

“Ride me”

She moves around getting used to his girth, which still takes a second to get used to because he is so thick. She grips his shoulders, as she starts to move on him throwing her head back revealing her neck to him as he leans in biting her neck, sucking and licking the blood from the bite mark. She starts riding him faster, as he grabs her ass moving her up and down his length. The sounds of their moans filling the room.

Mac tares his eyes off of her, looking towards Malachi.

“Shit babe, looks like he misses you” Mac smirks noticing how aroused he has gotten.

“You shouldn’t have put your hands on her you stupid fuck…..she’s mine now, aint that right woman, who’s that pussy belong too?”

“It belongs to you, no one else but you” she answers

Mac pulls her off of him throwing her onto the bed.

“Hands and knees, let me see that pretty pussy that belongs to me” he barks.

She scrambles around and gets on her hands and knees, her ass in the air just like Mac likes. Mac leans down licking her pussy, tonguing her making her moan.  He grabs her hips before taking his cock in his hand before shoving into her hard knocking her off balance.

She hurries and gets back in position as he starts thrusting into her. “Ah shit Mac harder.” She screams falling, her shoulders on the bed her head on the pillow her face turned towards Malachi. An evil smirk coming across her face as she starts screaming Mac’s name, Mac leans down, his broad chest flush against her back his hips snapping against her ass.

“Holy fuck….Mac ..Deeper, I’m gonna come”

Mac sits back up pulling almost out of her before slamming back into her a few more times until he can feel her tighten around him.

“Oh my god, Oh my god” she moans

“Scream his name, last time he will ever hear it” Mac growls, thrusting into her and with a sharp slap to her ass she is screaming Malachi’s name, Macs evil chuckle and her moans fill the room, as Malachi drops his head.

Mac pulls out of her. “Turn over, let me see the tits” Mac says as she flips over on her back. Mac leans down cupping one of her tis, his mouth going to her nipple that is hard as a rock.

“Please Mac, put it back in” she whines

Mac sits up looking towards Malachi. “Fuck you hear that she is begging for my cock …….bet she never begged for yours” once again the red hue on Malachi’s face gave away the answer to the question.

 “What do you want darlin?” Mac groans looking down at her one hand fingering the steel bar in her nipple, the other hand fingering the one in her clit.

“Oh my god, I want your cock, please” she whines her hands on his hips.

Mac grins taking his cock in his hand only putting the tip in her.

“More, please I need all of it….please” she is begging, just like Mac likes.

“Love this pussy” Mac barks shoving into her. He is getting close after a few thrust, he thrust into her harder, loving the sounds and pleading coming from her. Mac wraps her legs around his waist leaning down his face buried in her neck licking, biting at her neck and earlobe.

“Yer making me love ya” he moans in her ear. He sits back up grabbing her thighs looking down at her watching her tits bounce with every thrust.

“Fuck…..where do you want this come, woman?”

“Fuuuckk…..fill me up Mac” She groans she is coming as she feels him come deep inside her both moaning and groaning.

Mac pulls out of her, their juices leaking down her thighs and onto the bed. Mac flops down beside her trying to catch his breath. She lays beside him, not believing that she just fucked Mac in front of her ex, but damn she would do anything he wanted her too.

“Find me some clothes” Mac said looking over at her  “ need to go to the cave.”

She got up out of the bed going to his dresser, she had put his clothes finding him some boxers, jeans and a t shirt and socks.

“Here Mac” she answers tossing the clothes to the bed, as she walks out of the bedroom heading to the bathroom.

She can hear Mac saying something to Malachi his fist hitting him again making Malachi groan. She throws one of Macs shirts on and goes into the kitchen. She was standing at the sink when Mac comes out of the bedroom pulling a badly beaten Malachi with him she knows she should feel bad but she doesn’t, Malachi used to leave her in states worse than he was in not.

“Hey be back soon, going to cave got shit I got to do” Mac tell her leaning down kissing her.

Mac had been gone for hours which was something she had gotten used to. She had just got into bed when she heard his truck pull in. she heard him come through the door and head to the bathroom, she heard the water start up.

In just a few minutes, he came through the bedroom door, throwing the towel to the floor and putting on a pair of boxers. He crawls into the bed, wrapping his arm around her.

“What happen to him” she ask

“None of your fuckin concern” he answers by the tone of his voice she knew not to push for an answer just to leave it…so she did.

“Thank you Master” she groans turning and nuzzling her face into his neck.

“Anything for you my queen” he answers pulling her closer to him kissing the top of her head. She falls asleep rubbing her thumb on a scar on his hand.

**Author's Note:**

> The nicknames will make more sense later!


End file.
